Three Times Alistair Gets Shot Down
by Risu Yoru
Summary: ...and the one time he doesn't. or, Risu is trying to jumpstart her brain into doing something productive


_A/N: So, the party in 'Of a Kind' is being all stubborn and camping at the base of the Frostback Mountains and pointedly__** refusing **__to do anything I tell them. I decided to torture them with the Dragon Age Song Meme (oh, you know the one). I only did four snippets because 1-I have to be at work at 5:30 in the morning 2-I didn't want to get teased over my atrocious musical tastes and 3-I got drunk off of my Great Lakes Brewing Company Lake Erie Monster Pale Ale (DELICIOUS!). _

Three Times Alistair Gets Shot Down (and the one time he doesn't)

A Dragon Age snippy-fic

By Risu Yoru

* * *

Look Through You  ("3 Libras"—a Perfect Circle)

_Dimmu Mahariel/Alistair _

Alistair wants to say he's sorry, but the words are stuck in his throat. It's no matter. He doubts Dimmu would accept his apology. But really, what else could he have done? Darkspawn do not come with tags that read, "Hi, my name was formerly **_**." Alistair saw Dimmu. Alistair saw a shriek. Alistair saw the shriek lunge for Dimmu, so Alistair did what his Grey Warden instincts told him to do: he attacked and killed the shriek. He saved Dimmu's life and how had she thanked him?

With tears, a hard slap and a heartbroken, "Get away from him, _shemlen." _

Dimmu refused the offers of the other party members to help with the burial of Tamlen. She dug the grave herself and now, instead of planning on stopping the Blight, she spent her days sitting by the raised mound of dirt, just staring off into the distance. And as much as Alistair wants to say he's sorry for saving her sodding life, he wants to pack up camp and get to Orzammar even more…and he is seriously beginning to wonder if Dimmu would notice if they left her behind.

* * *

In the Pines ("Where Did You Sleep Last Night?"—Nirvana)

_Irae Cousland/Alistair_

Okay. Right. Fine. He can do this, by the Maker, Alistair _can _do this. It's simple really. Just five itty bitty little words. He just needs to say five _itty—bitty—little—words_ in a certain sequence, and this terrible feeling of awkwardness will subside. Nothing could be easier. Nothing, tralala, nothing. Just march up and say it to her:

"Where were you last night?"

And he's going to ask, oh, any time now, he really is! But…well…he keeps seeing the looks that Irae and Zevran give each other—sly, knowing, by-the-Maker _smug_ looks…and well, Alistair is crazy about this woman. Everything about her he loves—her passion, prowess, temper, _everything…_but somehow, he has a sneaking suspicion that he is not going to love her honest answer to his honest question.

* * *

State of Grace("State of Grace"—Billy Joel)

_Dahyla Amell/Alistair _

So despite the claims that his Templar Training would prepare him for his everyday dealings with mages…Alistair found that his Templar Training was actually incredibly _useless_ when it came to his dealings with mages. Specifically, his fellow Warden, Dahyla Amell.

She didn't spend her time turning people into frogs.

She didn't invite demons to possess her at every opportunity.

She didn't rant about Chantry oppression or the apostate rights.

Dahyla just kind of…sauntered through life. She always had a kind word for a stranger, was always willing to take on a ridiculous quest to earn favor, was always _smiling_ and _humming…_when it rained, Alistair would sometimes fear her sweetness would cause her to melt. And while Morrigan COULD NOT STAND the songs and smiles, they were kinda growing on Alistair. He liked Dayla. A lot.

And today he was going to gather his courage to tell her just how much he really appreciated and cared for her. He didn't have much to offer—just the rose he found in Lothering—but still. It would make a nice gesture.

Which was how he found himself scant minutes later at the edge of the party camp, feeling like the complete fool. It wasn't that Dahyla didn't like flowers. Oh no, apparently she did! It's just that she had the same idea. Namely, he arrived just in time to watch her hand a bloom of Andraste's Grace to Leliana, while telling her just how much she enjoyed the bard's company. And he got to watch Leliana give Dahyla a quick kiss on the cheek in thanks and listen to the two of them giggle and quite frankly…the singing, daydreaming, drifting mannerisms of Dahyla Amell were beginning to irritate him.

* * *

Loving Every Breath of You  ("Gorecki"—Lamb)

_Lana Aeducan/Alistair_

The Landsmeet had been ended for roughly thirty-five seconds. The nobles were filing out, chattering excitedly about the results. Before the tide of people could sweep either of them away, Alistair seized Lana's arm and dragged her to aside.

"How could you _do _this to me?" he spluttered, not caring who heard, "I don't want this! I told you—_I told you—_I don't _want _this!" Lana started to say something, but he cut her off, "And to say I would marry Anora! Are you completely mad? She's a calculating, heartless, manipulative snake of a queen! Snake! She hisses when she talks! Didn't you hear? Why did you—"

" For you," Lana interrupted. Alistair blinked stupidly, but remained blissfully silent, "I did it for you," Lana repeated slowly. She pulled her arm out of his grasp with a gentle tug. For a moment, Alistair thought she was about to pull back and hit him, but no, instead she reached up and caressed the line of his jaw, "I love you."

Alistair's anger evaporated. He closed his eyes and leaned his cheek slightly into her caress. He could hear some of the departing nobles slow their shuffling long enough to gawk, and he could hear the whispers of, "_…are the King and the Warden…? ...are they…?" _

He didn't care.

"The world is going to change," Lana said quietly, "I need to know that you will be in it."

"…what about us?" Alistair whispered in reply.

She remained silent for a moment, and then, "We still have now, don't we?"

And yes, there were a few scandalized gasps from the trying-not-to-spectate spectators as Alistair leaned down to kiss her, but he had no time to pay them any mind. That was then, this was now, and he wanted to make now last as long as possible.


End file.
